Sean's Favorite Person
by seddiefan2009
Summary: "Look, the point is that Axl always had it easy. He was always the favorite. I have never been anyone's favorite!"


"Do you have any idea what it is like to be Axl's little sister?" Sue asks as she turns to face Sean on her parent's couch.

Sean sighs and runs his hand through his hair, still a bit shaken about the argument they had on the drive over. He grits his teeth and takes a breath before he says, "Sue I was here when you were a kid. I know how badly he treated you."

"No, well, that is part of it. I mean, Axl said and did a lot of bad things to me. He used to tell me that I was lame and ugly and that no one would ever like me, but…"

"Whoa, whoa, he said what?" Sean interrupts.

"It's not important," Sue waves him off, "I've let most of it go. Though I guess maybe some of it stuck," Sue shakes her head, "But again, not the point. Look, the point is that Axl always had it easy. He was always the favorite. I have never been anyone's favorite!"

Sean goes to interrupt again but Sue holds her hand up to stop him.

"No, really, I haven't been. My teachers didn't even know my name. My parents would go to conference day and they didn't know who they were talking about. My dad even admitted once that Axl was his favorite kid. Mom has never admitted it but we all know Axl is her favorite. Brick will tell you even today that Axl is his favorite sibling because apparently there's something that means that brothers can be closer than brothers and sisters. Guys didn't like me. Brad was well, Brad. Matt treated me like garbage, and this one time there was a rumor going around that this guy liked me and he actually came up to me just to make sure that I knew it wasn't true. I couldn't even make friends, Sean. In college I was alone and then Axl moved in with me and suddenly people were hanging out with me because I was his sister. Even my best friend Lexie married Axl. I was never the favorite. I always was average."

"Sue," Sean tries only to be cut off again.

"The thing is I've always liked being average. Being in the middle of pack you know? Cause it means you have love on both sides. But sometimes…" Sue stops and clears her throat, "The point is that Darrin was the first person who ever liked me more than he liked Axl. He was the first person who ever thought of me as his favorite. He made me feel like it was okay to be silly and happy you know? Look, I don't regret not marrying him. We weren't right for each other and it never would have worked plus you and I never would have happened, and you are the best thing in my life, Sean. The best I could ever hope for. But there will always be a place in my heart for Darrin because he was my first love and I hope you can understand that," Sue finishes, takes a breath and smiles nervously at Sean.

"First of all, I am not the best thing in your life. You have so much going for you and I'm not perfect no matter how much you think I am. Secondly, thank you for saying that. I'm sorry I was so weird about him calling last night. It just caught me off guard I guess," Sean admits. He isn't proud of it but sometimes he gets a little jealous.

"I totally get that. But it wasn't anything strange he just wanted to talk to Axl and dialed my cell by mistake. You have nothing to worry about."

Sean nods and answers, "I know. You told me. It's just that I was here for most of the Sue and Darrin years and I remember how much you liked him."

Sue laughs outright at that, "Sean it was always you. I have had a crush on you since the sixth grade when you spent your allowance to take me out for ice cream because my braces were hurting my mouth. Yeah, Darrin and I were together for a long time and in a lot of ways he was a perfect first real boyfriend but I'm happy I'm with you now."

"Really?" He can't help but ask.

"Absolutely," Sue says with her widest smile.

"Sue, I'm really sorry that I wasn't all of that for you. I should have been," Sean feels the need to say.

"No, you shouldn't have," Sue states, "Part of what makes what Darrin and I had so special is that is was silly and stupid. The kind of relationship you can only have before you're an adult. So, you can do stuff like carry each other around all day and fill a room with balloons to show your love. But as sweet as all that was it isn't a real adult relationship you know? It's hard to take that relationship and make it into what we have."

"I suppose that's true," Sean admits with a smile at Sue.

"What makes us special though is a lot more amazing," Sue smiles back and pecks him on the mouth.

"It is?" Sean asks innocently.

"Oh yeah. It's easy to be in love when you're eighteen and have no jobs or bills, or like real problems. It's different to put someone ahead of yourself and rub their feet cause they've had a long day even when you've been on your feet all day too. And it's different to buy your wife her favorite dinner when it's the last twenty bucks so you have. It's a different kind of love and it's even more special."

Sean smiles at his wife and comments, "Sue you know I do those things because you are my favorite person in the whole wide world right?"

Sue smiles her widest smile, moves towards Sean to put her arms around him and whispers in his ear, "Even more than Axl?"

Sean puts his hands on her sides to move her into his lap and answers, "Way more than Axl."


End file.
